Ilumíname
by SweetNekoHitori
Summary: Luego de 5 años de la muerte de Kagome, InuYasha se encuentra con dos hermanas muy diferentes entre si. Sus vidas se empiezan a entrelazar y por mas que se nieguen, el destino tiene una historia para ellos. Lo que no saben, que sus pasados, aunque parescan muy distintos, son muy similares. Y pronto descubrirán que buscan lo mismo, una pequeña porción de luz.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, minna-san~ hoy me levanté con ganas de escribir. Y sinceramente, aunque no he visto InuYasha hace mucho tiempo esta idea rondaba en mi cabeza hace unos días. Espero que puedan disfrutarla tanto como yo disfuté imaginarla. *tono triste* ahora viene la parte mas difícil para u a escritora vaga, escribirla *se alegra de vuelta* pero en fin, disfruten leerla, disculpen mi horrores de ortografía. Si hay algo mal respecto a la historia, onmitanlo. Hace mucho no veo y no recuerdo bien. **

_**InuYasha no me pertenece sino el se hubiera quedado de una con Kikyo**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-FlashBack-

El demonio al que se enfrentaba InuYasha era muy fuerte, además, debía lidiar con esos estúpidos soldados. Menos mal que estaba Kagome a su lado, si no, se volvería loco. Ese demonio, acababa de aprisionar a InuYasha, sin dejarle salida. Parecía su fin, una picadura de esa cosa y su vida acabaría en 3 segundos. Lo intentó, con todas sus fuerzas, pero le era imposible librarse de su agarre. Kagome pareció percatarse, porque pronto lanzo una flecha certera al demonio, y este por el impacto liberó a InuYasha. ¿Cómo una flecha de Kagome ha sido mas útil que sus garras? Esa chica se estaba volviendo muy fuerte. La miró por un instante, uno fugaz, pero lleno de respeto y admiración. En estos momentos recordaba porque la amaba. Ella estaba peleando con los soldados, usaba hábilmente sua flechas y poderes de sacerdotiza.

Luego de una dura lucha, el mitad demonio, al fin pudo derrotar a su oponente. Con una sonrisa de lado observó al demonio que se encontraba descuartizado. Esta sería una gran anecdota.

-Kagome, vamonos. Terminamos aquí- pero no oyó respuesta. Se fijo a su alrededor, ella no estaba ¿Que había pasado? A lo lejos se escuchaba un constante llamado y gemidos de dolor. No puede ser, esa era la voz de Kagome.

InuYasha se apresuró a seguir su rastro. Mientras más se acercaba, más gritos oía ¿Acaso la estaban torturando? Esos humanos estupidos... El joven peli-blanco no descansaría hasta matarlos. Pero... había algo... al olfatear el rastro sintió el olor de Kagome... p-pero... no eran humanos los que la tenían.

-¡InuYasha!- su grito desgarrador calaban los hueso del híbrido. Llegó lo mas rápido que pudo, pero nunca imaginó lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

Kagome, el amor de su vida y la dueña de su corazón, desfallecía en sus brazos. Cada vez mas débil, cada vez mas fría y pálida, cada vez mas cerca de la muerte.

-K-kagome...p-por favor... n-no...- lágrimas y más lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Sentía que cada parte de su ser le dolía, pero nada se comparaba al dolor del alma. Kagome lo miro a los ojos, con una ternura y admiración inexplicable. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban logró decir -I-inuYasha... a-aishiteru...-

Así, la vida de Kagome se perdía junto con la lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla. En su rostro tenía una sonrisa. La sangre no paraba de brotar de su vientre, tenía una herida muy profunda que había llegado a desgarrar sus órganos. Era un milagro que haya estado viva para decir sus últimas palabras.

InuYasha depositó suave y delicadamente a Kagome en el suelo. Dirijio su mirada, que rebosaba de frialdad, al ser que se encontraba frente de él. Un ser odioso y detestable. Alguien poderoso, muy poderoso. Naraku.

-InuYasha... nos volvemos a encontrar- interrumpe su discurso con una leve risa.-lástima, que ya cumplí mi objetivo. Debo irme- con la mismo misterio con el que apareció volvió a desaparecer. Sus insectos voladores se lo habían llevado.

-¡COBARDE!- su grito le habría roto las cuerdas vocales a cualquiera, pero no a InuYasha. Él era fuerte, pero en esos momentos sentía como si su cuerpo se estuviera desarmando y no supiera como juntar lo que quedaba de el. Simplemente, se quedó observando al cuerpo inerte de Kagome. Su expresión era de calma y tranquilidad. Si no fuera por la obviedad de la muerte se la podría confundir con una joven durmiendo.

-Fin del FlashBack-

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde ese día, pero no había ningún día en que InuYasha no recordase lo que había pasado. El cuerpo de Kagome, la herida, Naraku... todo era tan confuso. No había vuelto a ver a ese asesino ¿Lo habría imaginado? No, estaba seguro. Era él.

-InuYasha, ya olvídalo. Deja de torturarte así, tú no has tenido la culpa.- la voz de Sango sonaba dulce y a la vez consoladora. Cuidaba de sus hijos, los trillizos. Ya tenían 6 años y eran niños hermosos.

-L-lo sé... pero no puedo evitarlo... recuerdo todo con tanta facilidad...- Sango no pudo evitar pensar que InuYasha había cambiado mucho desde la muerte de Kagome. Se había vuelto mas frío y hosco. Ya no tenía los mismo valores y no la importaba matar a gente inocente. Es como si hubiera dejado de creer en el mundo, en el amor.

-Entiendo... a mi me pasa lo mismo...- una lagrima comenzó a rodar por la mejilla de Sango. Recordó, como siempre lo hacía, el momento en el que Kohaku había asesinado a su padre. Ella sabía perfectamente que la culpa fue de Naraku, nunca culparía a Kohaku. El había sido usado como una marioneta.

-Gomenen, Sango. No quise...- se sentía un bruto ¿Cómo se podía olvidar de todo lo que pasó Sango? Ella negó con la cabeza restandole importancia. Pronto, au cara se iluminó con una sonrisa. Una que irradiaba esperanza.

-Todo mejorará, recúerdalo- 《_Ojalá tengas razón, Sango, ojalá tengas razon_》 pensó InuYasha con desgana.

Luego de unas horas sin saber que hacer, se decidió ayudar a la anciana Kaede. Con ella encontraba la paz y la tranquilidad que siempre parecía faltarle. Cuando llegó junto a ella, se encontraba recolectando yerbas medicinales. Al verlo, sonrió.

-¿Vienes a ayudarme, InuYasha?-

-Por supuesto, una anciana como tú no podría hacer estas cosas sola...- la insolencia de InuYasha molestaba a Kaede pero con el tiempo lo fue aceptando hasta a acostumbrarse.

-Ojála todos pudieramos lucir tan jóvenes como tú. Pero el tiempo nos pasa de manera distinta a las personas- respondió Kaede con serenidad. Luego de un suspiro casi inaudible preguntó -¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Como siempre. Destruido, abatido y como si un pedazo de alma se me hubiera sido arrancado.-

-Sango me contó que asesinaste a una familia inocente...- comenzó a decir la anciana con un tono de reproche. Él la miró molesto, pero no con ella, sino consigo mismo. Odiaba no poder controlar sus instintos de bestia.

-Valla, los chismerios corren rápido- fue la única respuesta por parte del híbrido.

Se dispusieron a trabajar en silencio, era un silencio para nada incómodo. Cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, en sus propios fantasmas. A veces, las palabras sobraban.

Mientras trabajaban, unas jovenes se acercaron a ellos. Eran muy bonitas y muy parecidas, 《_Seguramente son hermanas_》 pensó InuYasha. Una, supuso que la mayor, tenía un cabello negro azabache, le llegaba por la cintura. Sus ojos eran de un violeta intenso. Tenía una expresión seria y rígida, parecía toda una ía un corte en la cara, en su ceja izquierda. No era muy profundo, pero InuYasha pensó que realzaba su belleza. Su intuición decía que se lo había hecho en batalla,y eso lo hacía admirarla. Aparentaba tener alrededor de 17 años. Su mirada recorrió a InuYasha evaluandolo, esto lo incomodó ligeramente.

La más joven, sin embargo, tenía el pelo castaño claro y lacio. Este estaba atado en dos coletas. Sus ojos, al igual que los de su compañera, eran de un violeta intenso. Sus rasgos eran iguales a los de la otra, solo que los suyos eran dulces e infantiles. Tenía una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad pura. Pero, pareciera como si quisiera ocultar algo, algo que la hacia inmensamente infeliz. Ella aparentaba tener 15 años.

Ambas llevaban atuendos de sacerdotizas. Kaede pareció reconocerlas, porque inmediatamente hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo. Las miró con aprecio. Y luego, recordando la prescencia del joven, los presentó.

-InuYasha, ella es Hitori- señalo a la azabache de cabellos rebeldes. Ella se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos con una expresión cortante - Y ella es Riko- dijo, esta vez señalando a la castaña, esta le sonrió amablemente y un leve sonrojo se abrió paso en sus mejillas.

-Niñas, este es InuYasha- dijo nuevamente la anciana, esta vez señalando a InuYasha. Kaede comenzó a explicar que ambas eran hermanas, y que ambas eran sacerdotizas pincipiantes. Basicamente, venían a ayudar a la aldea.

-¿Para qué mas sacerdotizas? Con la vieja Kaede es suficiente- Riko lo mira curiosa a los ojos, pareciera que quería ver a travez de él. El contacto visual que mantenían era intenso, tanto es así que el propio InuYasha quizo retroceder y romperlo pero ella, de alguna forma, se lo prohibía. Luego de unos segundos su expresión cambio a una de trsiteza, como si no le gustase lo que acababa de ver. Lo miró, esta vez sin ninguna intención de examinarlo, sus ojos reflejaban empatía, y con una sonrisa triste dijo -¿Perdiste a alguien muy importante para ti, verdad?-

InuYasha se quedó paralizado ante la pregunta de la chica, no entendía como lo supo ¿Acaso era tan obvio? No, había algo más, pero ni InuYasha ni Kaede se imaginaban que era ese algo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Primerp que nada, gracias por darme una oportunidad y leer hasta el final. Con respecto a la historia, yo quería hacer un InuYashaxKikyo pero me puse a pensar... y pensar... y me decidí con hacer esto, porque sé que aunque muchas fans quieran a Kikyo hay algunas que las odían, por eso decidí que el fanfic con Kikyo no. Pero tampoco quería hacer uno con Kagome, porque a mi en lo personal no me cae demasiado bien. Y bueno, me pregunté que pasaría si Kagome muriera... y pensando llegué a escribir esto, quería escribir mas pero estoy vaga. Así que depende de cuantos hermosos reviews me dejen la vagancia se me irá mas rápido xD les contaría mas de mi descición por escribir esto pero les daría spoiler y no quiero.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me siento triste y decepcionada T.T ni un review me dejaron. Igual, como soy buena chica escribí otro capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten, y disculpen si mi forma de narrar no es buena. Aún estoy aprendiendo.**

_**InuYasha no me pertenece, solo Riko y Hitori.**_

**Pd: no me hago cargo del cáncer visual que pueda causar mi horrografía.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-FlashBack-

-¿Perdiste a alguien muy importante para ti, no?-

Luego de haber salido de su parálisis, InuYasha, la miró unos segundo con asombro. No se lo podía creer ¿En que momento? Quizas cuando...

-S-si ¿C-cómo lo supiste?- la voz del mitad-bestia salió con sierto temblor, ¿Miedo quizas? A las hermanas no le sorprendía, normalmente todos le temían.

-Tus ojos me lo revelaron- dijo la mas joven con sencillez -¿Sabías que los ojos son un portal al alma? Es asombroso lo que puedes descubrir con solo mirarlos- una sonrisa asomó por sus labios al ver la reacción de InuYasha, este parecía no entender ni una palabra, como si le estuvieran hablando en una lengua desconocida.

-Riko, calla- dijo Hitori en tono de advertencia. Sus ojos miraron severamente a su hermana menor en modo de advertencia. Había un secreto, y el híbrido lo descubriría.

-Bueno, niñas ¿Quieren instalarse en la aldea?- preguntó Kaede, para bajar la evidente tensión.

Las palabras de esa chica rondaban por la cabeza de InuYasha, "_¿Sabías que los ojos son un portal al alma? Es asombroso lo que puedes descubrir con solo mirarlos" _

-Fin del FlashBack-

Era medianoche e InuYasha aún no lograba consiliar el sueño. Otra noche sin dormir,otra más entre muchas. Salió a caminar por los alrededores, eso seguramente lo despejaría.

Kagome... cuanto la extrañaba. No había un día en el que no pensase en ella. ¿Que hubiera pasado? ¿Que hubiera pasado si ese día ella se hubiera quedado en casa? ¿Que hubiera pasado si él hubiese estado mas atento a ella? ¿Que hubiera pasado si... él la hubiese salvado? InuYasha sabía que pensar en el "_hubiera"_ era inútil, nadie podía devolverle a su dulce Kagome. Sabía por experiencia que los muertos eran muertos, no se podía revivir a alguien sin consecuencias.

Mientras caminaba en la oscuridad escuchó el sollozo de una chica, se oía a lo lejos pero el joven no dudó ni por un segundo en ir a ver lo que sucedía. Cuando llego, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la escena.

-¡Mamá!- una joven se encontraba abrazando, aferrandose como un niña pequeña, a alguien que la miraba con ternura y compasión. Las lágrimas de Riko no cesaban, y cada vez abrazaba con mas fuerza a esa persona.

¿Será la madre de las hermanas? No lo sabía. Pero Hitori no estaba de la misma manera. Ella se encontraba tranquila, recostada contra un árbol, ajena a la emotiva escena. ¿Por qué? InuYasha no entendía la indiferencia de Hitori hacia las cosas, hacia el amor.

-Riko, cariño, debo irme.- dijo la mujer con dulzura, el rostro de Riko de repente se ensombreció, como si le hubieram dado la peor moticia de su vida. Las piernas le comenzaron a temblar y pronto le fallaron. Estaba en el suelo, llorando con sollozos incontrolables, a InuYasha le entraron ganas de abrazarla y contenerla. Se veía tan inofensiva, tan pequeña, tan perdida en un mundo desconocido ¿Quien no se sintió así alguna vez?

La mujer miró a su hija mayor con una sonrisa, sus ojos reflejaban duda pero también reflejaban amor, ese que solo una madre puede brindar. -¿Hitori? ¿No te despedirás de mi?- pero ella solo veía a su hermana en el piso, sollozando. ¿Qué pasaba? Los instintos de hermana mayor salieron, y rapidamente Hitori abrazó a su hermana. InuYasha supuso que le susurraba palabras de consuelo, Riko pareció calmarse con la precensia de la chica. Entonces, al ver eso, InuYasha supo que el vínculo que tenían esas hermanas no era normal.

La mujer les susurró algo y ambas miraron a InuYasha. Riko olvidó su tristeza y lo miró, al instante, sonrió con la misma sonrisa dulce y amable de siempre. Hitori solo lo miraba friamente, como siempre lo hacía. Un leve viento levantaba suavemente sus cabellos, y ellas solo miraban fijamente a InuYasha, esto les daba un aura escalofriante. Este sintió en su interior una sensación de que estaba en un gran peligro ¿Que le harían?

-Riko, ya sabes que hacer- la mencionada sólo asiente y saca algo de su precario bolso, un frasco. InuYasha pudo reconocer, por el olor, que era polvo de hadas. Esto no era bueno, nada bueno. Esa cosa te hacía tener fuertes alucionaciones, confundiendo de lo que es real de lo que no. Además, quedas a completa merced de quien te lo hace inhalar.

Riko, sin dejar de sonreir, sopló un poco de polvo en dirección al híbrido. Este trató de resistirse, pero pronto sus pulmones se llenaron de ese aroma embriagador. Una sensación de felicidad y alegría lo inundó. Y las alucinaciones no tardaron en llegar. Por supuesto, Kagome y Kikyo eran parte de ellas. El polvo de hadas te hacía alucinar con lo que mas amabas. Pero de una manera dolorosa y angustiante.

-Duerme- le susurró Hitori al oido, e InuYasha, al instante, cayó en brazos de Morfeo. Las hermanas se despidieron de su madre, cada una a su manera, y transladaron al que se encontraba dormido en el piso a la aldea. Se encargaron de que nadie las vea. Un mitad bestia infectado de polvo de hadas podría traerles problemas,y lo que menos deseaban era eso. Hitori miró a Riko con severidad.

-¿Te das cuenta que si no somos cautelosas no podremos volver a ver a mamá?- le dijo a la mas joven, y esta se limitó a asentir con tristeza. Su cabello castaño estaba desordenado por andar por el bosque. Pero Hitori no tenía un cabello fuera de lugar. Es lógico, penso Riko, ella es bastante hábil y cautelosa.

-Al día siguiente-

-InuYasha,despierta- lo llamó por sexta vez la anciana Kaede. No entendía que le había sucedido. En la madrugada lo encontró desmayado en frente de su hogar. Miroku le había ayudado a hacerlo entrar. Y ambos trataron, aunque con un fracaso rotundo, de despertarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Que lindos pajaritos~- deliriaba InuYasha. Kaede y Miroku se miraban preocupados, esto no era bueno. Esperaban que el efecto se le pasase rápido. El afectado no entendía de que hablaban, escuchaba sus voces lejanas. Sólo se concentraba en las alteraciones que sucedían a su alrededor. Veía animales, inofensivos y tranquilos, pero para él parecían la peor amenaza del mundo. Había repetido en su cabeza las muertes de Kagome y Kikyo una y otra vez, también las había visto morir de distinta manera. Pero claro, en ninguna pudo hacer algo para salvarlas. No tenían noción del tiempo, así que no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que entraron esas hermanas. Riko y Hitori. InuYasha no paraba de pensar que debía decir algo respecto a ellas... pero se había olvidado que.

-¿Polvo de hadas? Eso no es muy lindo- oyó decir a Riko a lo lejos - Si reposa unas horas se le irá el efecto. O bien puedo prepararle una medicina- no podía distinguir muy bien a la joven, InuYasha pensó que estaban a metros de distancia cuando enrealidad la tenía al lado. Esta droga era muy fuerte, hasta para él.

Riko les dijo que para la medicina le hacián falta unas bayas, y Kaede y Miroku fueron a su busqueda. Aunque antes de irse, el joven monje las miró con sierto recelo. No confiaba en ellas, y no quería que se quedasen solas con InuYasha sabiendo que este estaba bajo los efectos del polvo.

Una vez que se fueron la habitación quedo en un silencio abrumador, las hermanas revisaron de que no haya nadie cerca, pues no querían que las atrapasen. Ambas asintieron en silencio, sus expresiones eran frias y tranquilas. Ningún hombre o mujer sobre esta tierra querría conocer lo que ellas harían solo para mantener su secreto a salvo. Pero, para no levantar sospechas, esta vez harían algo simple. Y que no deje testigos de lo ocurrido anoche.

Riko sentó a InuYasha como indio, y lo hizo mantener los ojos abiertos. Hitori se sentó en frente de él y empezó a mirarlo fijamente, creando una barrera invisible entre ellos y el mundo. Solo ellos dos. Había algo que le impedía bajar la mirada a InuYasha, la chica no era intimidante pero su mirada era muy fría, y era raro ver a una joven de su edad así. Sin presentar emociones.

-InuYasha- lo llamó en una voz calma - dirás que aspiraste polvo de hadas cuando caminabas por el bosque, esta bien? -tras sus palabras el híbrido asintió, y ella suspiro algo aliviada. No sabía si funcionaría en él. -Y en cuando chasquee los dedos te olvidarás de todo lo que viste ayer- luego de que InuYasha asintiera nuevamente, Hitori chasqueó los dedos y este se quedó profundamente dormido. Un problema menos, no podían permitir que la gente ande sabiendo sus secretos.

Cuando Kaede y Miroku regresaron, la hermana menor se dedicó a prepararle la medicina a InuYasha. Mientras que Hitori, con una paciencia absoluta, se dejó interrogar por el monje.

-¿De donde vienen?-

-Una aldea vecina-

-¿Cuales eran sus nombres?-

-Yo soy Hitori y mi hermana es Riko-

-¿Por qué vinieron aquí?-

-Porque resibimos un aviso de que la anciana Kaede necesitaba ayuda-

El monje no creía nada de lo que decían, por mas que esa chica era una experta mintiendo el sabía que algo ocultaban. Cansado de no poder sacarle información a Hitori, Miroku se fue a cuidar de sus críos. En poco tiempo Riko terminó la medicina y se la dió de beber a InuYasha, este poco a poco fue recuperando la consiencia.

-InuYasha ¿Quién te dió el polvo de hadas?- preguntó Miroku, mirando de reojo a las hermanas 《_Las atrapé__》_ pensó, y esbosó una sonrisa de satifacción y arrogancia. InuYasha lo miró, al principió confundido, pero luego su rostro pasó a ser uno avergonzado.

-Supongo que lo habré aspirado en el bosque. No me dí cuenta- contestó con simpleza, se notaba a leguas que no quería hablar del tema. El monje miró a la nada, bastante frustrado. Estaba seguro de que las hermanas habían tenido que ver en esto. Pero no sabía como probarlo.

-¿Estás seguro?- volvió a insistir el monje. Kaede lo miró mal, no podía creer que sea tan desconfiado. Ella conocía a Riko y Hitori, y sabía que nunca le harían mal a nadie

-Exelencia ¿Por qué esta tan empecinado en que estas chicas hicieron algo?- le preguntó Kaede molesta. Las hermanas agradecían en secreto la precencia de la anciana, no soportaba que las interrogen.

-Nosotras iremos a descansar, no queremos causar molestias- dijo Hitori. Ambas hicieron una leve reverencia, por pura cortesía, y se retiraron de la sala. Al fin libres, debían callar a ese monje. Igualmente sería fácil, todos tienen un precio. Y si se resistía podían hacer que conozca su mundo.

Miroku se quedó charlando con la anciana Kaede. Ella le explicó, con toda su santa paciencia, que las chicas se quedarían a su cuidado por un tiempo. Esto, obviamente, no le cerró a Miroku, así que la miró extrañado y le preguntó -¿No debe cuidarlas la madre? ¿Dónde está esa mujer?-

-Su madre...- Kaede suspiró con tristeza, como si no quisiera remover los cajones de los recuerdos -Está muerta.-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y hasta aquí llegue *tiene sueño* los próximos capítulos trataré de contar la historia de las hermanas. El por qué cada una es como es y bla bla bla. Espero que les haya gustado. Y no me enojaré en absoluto si dejan review, es mas, los amaré! Nos leemos la próxima!**


End file.
